cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Golden Globe 1992
La 49ª edizione della cerimonia di premiazione di Golden Globe si è tenuta il 18 gennaio 1992 al Beverly Hilton Hotel di Beverly Hills, California. Vincitori e candidati Vengono di seguito indicati in grassetto i vincitori. Ove ricorrente e disponibile, viene indicato il titolo in lingua italiana e quello in lingua originale tra parentesi. Miglior film drammatico *''Bugsy'' (Bugsy), regia di Barry Levinson *''JFK - Un caso ancora aperto'' (JFK), regia di Oliver Stone *''Il principe delle maree'' (The Prince of Tides), regia di Barbra Streisand *''Il silenzio degli innocenti'' (The Silence of the Lambs), regia di Jonathan Demme *''Thelma & Louise'' (Thelma & Louise), regia di Ridley Scott Miglior film commedia o musicale *''La bella e la bestia'' (Beauty and the Beast), regia di Gary Trousdale e Kirk Wise *''Scappo dalla città - La vita, l'amore e le vacche'' (City Slickers), regia di Ron Underwood *''The Commitments'' (The Commitments), regia di Alan Parker *''La leggenda del re pescatore'' (The Fisher King), regia di Terry Gilliam *''Pomodori verdi fritti alla fermata del treno'' (Fried Green Tomatoes), regia di Jon Avnet Miglior regista *'Oliver Stone' - JFK - Un caso ancora aperto (JFK) *Barry Levinson - Bugsy (Bugsy) *Terry Gilliam - La leggenda del re pescatore (The Fisher King) *Barbra Streisand - Il principe delle maree (The Prince of Tides) *Jonathan Demme - Il silenzio degli innocenti (The Silence of the Lambs) Miglior attore in un film drammatico *'Nick Nolte' - Il principe delle maree (The Prince of Tides) *Warren Beatty - Bugsy (Bugsy) *Robert De Niro - Cape Fear - Il promontorio della paura (Cape Fear) *Kevin Costner - JFK - Un caso ancora aperto (JFK) *Anthony Hopkins - Il silenzio degli innocenti (The Silence of the Lambs) Migliore attrice in un film drammatico *'Jodie Foster' - Il silenzio degli innocenti (The Silence of the Lambs) *Annette Bening - Bugsy (Bugsy) *Laura Dern - Rosa scompiglio e i suoi amanti (Rambling Rose) *Geena Davis - Thelma & Louise (Thelma & Louise) *Susan Sarandon - Thelma & Louise (Thelma & Louise) Miglior attore in un film commedia o musicale *'Robin Williams' - La leggenda del re pescatore (The Fisher King) *Billy Crystal - Scappo dalla città - La vita, l'amore e le vacche (City Slickers) *Jeff Bridges - La leggenda del re pescatore (The Fisher King) *Dustin Hoffman - Hook - Capitan Uncino (Hook) *Kevin Kline - Bolle di sapone (Soapdish) Migliore attrice in un film commedia o musicale *'Bette Midler' - Giorni di gloria... giorni d'amore (For the Boys) *Anjelica Huston - La famiglia Addams (The Addams Family) *Michelle Pfeiffer - Frankie e Johnny (Frankie and Johnny) *Kathy Bates - Pomodori verdi fritti alla fermata del treno (Fried Green Tomatoes) *Ellen Barkin - Nei panni di una bionda (Switch) Miglior attore non protagonista *'Jack Palance' - Scappo dalla città - La vita, l'amore e le vacche (City Slickers) *John Goodman - Barton Fink - È successo a Hollywood (Barton Fink) *Harvey Keitel - Bugsy (Bugsy) *Ben Kingsley - Bugsy (Bugsy) *Ned Beatty - Il mistero di Jo Locke, il sosia e Miss Britannia '58 (Hear My Song) Migliore attrice non protagonista *'Mercedes Ruehl' - La leggenda del re pescatore (The Fisher King) *Nicole Kidman - Billy Bathgate - A scuola di gangster (Billy Bathgate) *Juliette Lewis - Cape Fear - Il promontorio della paura (Cape Fear) *Jessica Tandy - Pomodori verdi fritti alla fermata del treno (Fried Green Tomatoes) *Diane Ladd - Rosa scompiglio e i suoi amanti (Rambling Rose) Migliore sceneggiatura *'Callie Khouri' - Thelma & Louise (Thelma & Louise) *James Toback - Bugsy (Bugsy) *Lawrence Kasdan e Meg Kasdan - Grand Canyon - Il cuore della città (Grand Canyon) *Oliver Stone e Zachary Sklar - JFK - Un caso ancora aperto (JFK) *Ted Tally - Il silenzio degli innocenti (The Silence of the Lambs) Migliore colonna sonora originale *'Alan Menken' - La bella e la bestia (Beauty and the Beast) *Zbigniew Preisner - Giocando nei campi del Signore (At Play in the Fields of the Lord) *Ennio Morricone - Bugsy (Bugsy) *Patrick Doyle - L'altro delitto (Dead Again) *Dave Grusin - Giorni di gloria... giorni d'amore (For the Boys) *Michael Kamen - Robin Hood - Principe dei ladri (Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves) Migliore canzone originale *''Beauty and the Beast, musica di Alan Menken e testo di Howard Ashman - ''La bella e la bestia (Beauty and the Beast) *''Dreams to Dream'', musica di James Horner e testo di Will Jennings - Fievel conquista il West (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *''Be Our Guest'', musica di Alan Menken e testo di Howard Ashman - La bella e la bestia (Beauty and the Beast) *''(Everything I Do) I Do It for You'', musica di Michael Kamen e testo di Bryan Adams e Robert John Lange - Robin Hood - Principe dei ladri (Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves) *''Tears in Heaven'', musica di Eric Clapton e testo di Will Jennings - Effetto allucinante (Rush) Miglior film straniero *''Europa Europa'' (Europa Europa), regia di Agnieszka Holland (Germania) *''La doppia vita di Veronica'' (La double vie de Véronique), regia di Krzysztof Kieślowski (Francia/Polonia) *''Madame Bovary'' (Madame Bovary), regia di Claude Chabrol (Francia) *''Nikita'' (Nikita), regia di Luc Besson (Francia) *''Tacchi a spillo'' (Tacones lejanos), regia di Pedro Almodóvar (Spagna) *''Disperso in Siberia'' (Zateryannyy v Sibiri), regia di Aleksandr Mitta (URSS) Premi per la televisione Miglior serie drammatica *''Un medico tra gli orsi'' (Northern Exposure) *''Beverly Hills 90210'' (Beverly Hills, 90210) *''Io volerò via'' (I'll Fly Away) *''Avvocati a Los Angeles'' (L.A. Law) *''Law & Order - I due volti della giustizia'' (Law & Order) Miglior serie commedia o musicale *''Brooklyn Bridge'' (Brooklyn Bridge) *''Cin cin'' (Cheers) *''Evening Shade'' (Evening Shade) *''Cuori senza età'' (The Golden Girls) *''Murphy Brown'' (Murphy Brown) Miglior mini-serie o film per la televisione *''One Against the Wind'' (One Against the Wind), regia di Larry Elikann *''Nel nome di un figlio'' (In a Child's Name), regia di Tom McLoughlin *''Venere Nera'' (The Josephine Baker Story), regia di Brian Gibson *''Un passo dal cuore'' (Sarah, Plain and Tall), regia di Glenn Jordan *''Separate But Equal'' (Separate But Equal), regia di George Stevens Jr. Miglior attore in una serie drammatica *'Scott Bakula' - In viaggio nel tempo (Quantum Leap) *Sam Waterston - Io volerò via (I'll Fly Away) *Carroll O'Connor - L'Ispettore Tibbs (In the Heat of the Night) *Rob Morrow - Un medico tra gli orsi (Northern Exposure) *James Earl Jones - Pros and Cons (Pros and Cons) *Mark Harmon - Ragionevoli dubbi (Reasonable Doubts) Miglior attore in una serie commedia o musicale *'Burt Reynolds' - Evening Shade (Evening Shade) *Ted Danson - Cin cin (Cheers) *Craig T. Nelson - Coach (Coach) *Neil Patrick Harris - Doogie Howser (Doogie Howser, M.D.) *Ed O'Neill - Sposati... con figli (Married with Children) Miglior attore in una mini-serie o film per la televisione *'Beau Bridges' - Without Warning: The James Brady Story (Without Warning: The James Brady Story) *Peter Falk - Columbo: Columbo and the Murder of a Rock Star (Columbo: Columbo and the Murder of a Rock Star) *Sam Elliott - Conagher (Conagher) *Sam Neill - One Against the Wind (One Against the Wind) *Sidney Poitier - Separate But Equal (Separate But Equal) Miglior attrice in una serie drammatica *'Angela Lansbury' - La signora in giallo (Murder, She Wrote) *Susan Dey - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) *Janine Turner - Un medico tra gli orsi (Northern Exposure) *Marlee Matlin - Ragionevoli dubbi (Reasonable Doubts) *Sharon Gless - I casi di Rosie O'Neill (The Trials of Rosie O'Neill) Miglior attrice in una serie commedia o musicale *'Candice Bergen' - Murphy Brown (Murphy Brown) *Jamie Lee Curtis - Anything But Love (Anything But Love) *Kirstie Alley - Cin cin (Cheers) *Katey Sagal - Sposati... con figli (Married with Children) *Roseanne - Pappa e ciccia (Roseanne) Miglior attrice in una mini-serie o film per la televisione *'Judy Davis' - One Against the Wind (One Against the Wind) *Sally Kirkland - The Haunted (The Haunted) *Lynn Whitfield - Venere Nera (The Josephine Baker Story) *Glenn Close - Sarah, Plain and Tall (Sarah, Plain and Tall) *Jessica Tandy - La signora delle fiabe (The Story Lady) Miglior attore non protagonista in una serie *'Louis Gossett Jr.' - Venere Nera (The Josephine Baker Story) *Michael Jeter - Evening Shade (Evening Shade) *Larry Drake - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) *Dean Stockwell - In viaggio nel tempo (Quantum Leap) *Richard Kiley - Separate But Equal (Separate But Equal) Miglior attrice non protagonista in una serie *'Amanda Donohoe' - Avvocati a Los Angeles (L.A. Law) *Rhea Perlman - Cin cin (Cheers) *Park Overall - Il cane di papà (Empty Nest) *Estelle Getty - Cuori senza età (The Golden Girls) *Sammi Davis - Homefront (Homefront) *Faith Ford - Murphy Brown (Murphy Brown) *Jean Stapleton - Verso il buio (Fire in the Dark '') Golden Globe alla carriera *'Robert Mitchum' Miss Golden Globe *'Joely Fisher''' 1992